Dear Diary
by Romeo De Bordeaux
Summary: The nations have diaries about their history that they wrote in, years ago.
1. America

Dear Diary,

In 1497 England took care of me. He fed me some of his 'scones' they tasted odd, but I didn't want him be sad that I threw them away. He found me while competing with another guy saying I was their little brother. I'm writing in this diary because I just took my independence from England. I hope he isn't sad, but on the battlefield he was so...angry. Well I understand how he feels, letting go of something that you hold dear. I wonder... no it's not important... After this I'll have to throw this diary somewhere probably in the attic. I just wanted to write out my thoughts. Well, goodbye diary you're full of memories I don't want to remember.

-America

* * *

**A/N: **okay... I'm reading this book that contains some diary entries and so I'm like 'I should write a fanfic about diary entries for the countries' and that is how this fanfic came t be... Please Review! (or request...)

**Info: **The American Revolutionary War/American War of Independence lasted from 1775 to 1783 (8 years)


	2. England

Dear Diary,

Here I am cooking scones for America. He is oddly strong for his age, well he's only a young man. I remember when he picked up that buffalo when he was younger... Having a little brother makes me feel happy I have a companion and responsibility. I still can't trust frog-face even though I am a gentleman I just can't stop from calling him that. Questions are swirling in my mind if France would attempt to take him away from me or I turn my back for a second then see frog-face attempt to steal America. Well I'm getting tired diary...

-England

* * *

**A/N: **I had to... I can't get chibi America out my head *bangs head on wall* anyway hope you liked it! please review! (or request)

**Info:** (too much information)


	3. France

Dear Diary,

I miss Joan. Every time I sleep I remember her... I can even remember the exact day and place she past : May 30,1431 in Rouen, France. Sometimes I flirt with random women to take my mind off of her, but I can't. Was my fault she died? When I start to cry or frown I feel an odd, warm embrace and a soft whisper saying "smile" then I immediately do so. At least I can still smile even though it hurts.

* * *

**A/N:** They are my OTP so I couldn't just...ignore it... Please review! And I hope you liked it!

**Info:** During the Hundred Years War France fought England. A young girl named Joan of Arc proclaims she can see saints telling her to fight in the war. She was killed by theory of witch craft then burned at stake.


	4. Belarus

Dear Diary,

Today I feel bad for leaving brother Russia. Now he's alone, but then I went back to check on him. I never wanted him to be alone... I keep asking him to marry me because I don't want him to be lonely again, but because of my intimidating and harsh personality I scared him off. When our Union ended he wanted people to become 'one with' him. I hope he notices why I ask him to marry me. One by one everyone in our Union left. Everyone left in the order Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Ukraine...then me. I just wanted to tell him sorry and I really care about him.

-Belarus

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry if I got the order of the countries that left the Union wrong, Please review!

**Info: **The USSR ended on December 26,1991


	5. Prussia

Dear Diary,

I fought Austria today, I told him that women couldn't rule the throne. France helped me with that idea! I remember when Austria and I were friends in the Polish Succession. The reason why I say I am awesome is because one time Austria told me to be happy about what I do. The word 'awesome' makes me take pride in what I do, when it comes to war or taking care of little Germany. My little brother understands me, he knows the principle reason why I fight. Thanks diary...

-Prussia

* * *

**A/N:** I went into my local library then 'accidentally' wondered into the History section. Then I found a book about the Austrian Succession. Please Review beause you know you **ARE** Prussia awesome.

**Info:** In 1740-1748 Prussia and France claimed that Maria Theresa couldn't rule the throne, this was an excuse to fight Habsurg power.


	6. Italy

Dear diary,

I started the Renaissance because of the plague. I just wanted to be happy again after such horrible events in the past, all the deaths it was too much for me, I wanted to smile again. "Rebirth" such a good word to describe why I started the Renaissance. During those times I drew, sculpted and invented many things. My Renaissance idea spread to the rest of the other European countries, I'm glad they're happy.

-Italy

* * *

**A/N:** I just finished the Renaissance so I got the idea the to write about it. Please review!

**Info:** After the black death/plague Italians thought of the idea of rebirth in the 14th to the 16th century.


	7. Austria

Dear Diary,

I just want to play the piano my whole life, it relieves my stress... Anyway, I have a lot of things on my mind. This one time I saw N. Italy cleaning as usual then Holy Rome tug her shirt. Lately Holy Rome has dreams when he shouts out stuff about Italy then wakes up heated. Sadly, when he left I didn't have the courage to tell Italy, she might be heart broken. Then I heard Holy Rome died. I'm sorry Italy... I should have told him to stay... Am I a coward? Yes, I didn't have the courage to tell Italy anything about Holy Rome...

-Austria

* * *

**A/N: **Holy Rome is like Germany Jr. with a hat please review! By the way, at this time Austria thought Italy was a girl

**Info: **(Hetalia...)


	8. Holy Roman Empire

Dear Diary,

France has been fighting me lately. It's hard to breath. I miss Italy, she makes me feel happy and shy. I guess people can this 'love'? I still have the broom she gave me when I left. I want to tell Italy she was right... I acted like her grandpa. I wanted to stay by her forever I even asked if she wanted to come along. She's smart, knowing the outcome. Funny thing... History does repeat itself... I may not live on any longer. I wanted to see her again, just one last time, but I guess I couldn't for now I have not much energy to carry on. Too much wars... If I couldn't protect myself I guess I can't protect Italy either. My death wish is to visit Italy one last time... Goodbye dearest diary...

-Holy Roman Empire

* * *

**A/N:** Chibitalia! But here Holy Rome is a teenager. When it says 'she' describing Italy, Holy Rome thought Italy was girl... Please Review...

**Info: **France fought parts of Holy Rome on 1792. On August 1806 the Empire dissolved.


	9. Canada

Dear Diary,

Am I that invisible? Why can't people pay attention to me when I talk? I have to admit France is like the only person that understands me in a fatherly way, of course. Sometimes people get angry at me, but I understand, they thought I was America. It's kind of sad knowing that my pet doesn't even know who I am and asks 'who are you?' Don't they see me helping them? I participated in many wars, yet people only recognize the 'important nations/allies'. I was part of the British commonwealth... I want people to see me, sometimes the other 'important' nations call me a 'ghost' and sometimes it makes me want to cry...

-Canada

* * *

**A/N:** Canada needs more attention... That's why I wrote this diary entry! Please Review!

**Info:** Canada was colonized by France at frist then by British forces in 1760. Canada still has a majority of french speakers.


	10. Greece

Dear diary,

I remember when I invented the Olympics in honor of Zeus. I can't believe the Olympics became such an important event. I have to admit I get tired playing some of the games. I made some very famous gods and goddesses like Zeus, Hades and Poseidon. My myths are the best known in the world. When I was younger I got angry at Turkey, a lot, even to this day. I like cats... Some people don't know much about the Greco-Persian war, I think it's because all the mythology that takes most to the attention. In the war 'The Great Empire of Persia' fought some city-states of mine, it lasted about half a decade or so...

-Greece

* * *

**A/N: **I like Greece and the rich mythology and I remember learning things about Greece in history books (they are such spoilers...) Please Review!

**Info:** (wasn't it in there?)


	11. Poland

Dear diary,

Today something very scary happened. Our royal duchess had to marry a king from Lithuania. After I asked Lithuania to do a request for me things got pretty awkward... At least, after that, Lithuania and I became friends. That day we talked about our myths. I got scared when I told my legend because I thought his was going to be better. At first I thought Lithuania was one of the strong countries that would try to take over my country like the Tectonic knights, but he was the complete opposite. I'm glad I have a friend I can trust.

-Poland

* * *

**A/N: **I just had to write one about him... Please review

**Info: **(Hetalia...season 4...)


	12. Russia

Dear diary,

It's sad being alone. Is it that hard to be friends with someone? Sometimes, diary, you feel like you're the only friend to me... I tried making friends many times, but they get scared. When I was younger I was bullied by many countries like the Tectonic knights, Denmark, Sweden and Mongolia. After that I finally understood, I have to stand up for myself and fight back. Sadly, because of that people try to stay away.

-Russia

* * *

**A/N:** Russia is one of my favorite characters! Please review!

**Info:** (Hetalia...Season 5...)


	13. Germany

Dear diary,

Today I made a 'friend' named Italy. Bruder said to never trust anyone because they'll just turn back on you. It's odd having a friend, or companion, it makes me feel trusted. He doesn't make fun of my country or nationality. He seems naïve, but I know he's smart. Some people still make fun of me because of my history in the war. I mean- why do people look at past? I just want people to see what kind of person I am trying to be, **now**...

-Germany

* * *

**A/N: **I always thought of Germany as one of those soft-hearted people, but... high blood as well...

**Info: **The Pact of Steel is the alliance between Italy and Germany on May 22, 1939


	14. Liechtenstein

Dear diary,

I remember when big brother first found me. Truthfully, I was scared...being alone in the rain, being cold, thinking I would end up dying... I felt weak when Holy Rome past... All I could do was mourn, cry and say I was useless. I didn't know what I would have done without Switzerland. He acted like we were a family and took care of me even though he couldn't take care of himself...

-Liechtenstein

* * *

**A/N: **I don't see much diary entries for Lili...So I made one! Review because you are awesome enough to read this!

**Info:** When the Holy Roman Empire dissolved Liechtenstein suffered important consequences


	15. Switzerland

Dear diary,

I didn't expect to find a girl much less my future sister. I remember that day perfectly well. I walked in the rain, my clothes presenting my government, poor. Then I saw a girl with two long braids sitting in the rain being soaked, the only thought in my mind was 'leave, I can't afford taking care of her' I found myself walking up to her, my mind screaming 'idiot' over and over again. I took her under my wing, not treating her like anything less than me. Over time I grew to consider her my sister... just like a family...

-Switzerland

* * *

**A/N: **After I did Liechtenstein I HAD to do Switzerland's...review?

**Info: **Switzerland had many natural disasters, in 1815-1816 it snowed in July making the crops unable to grow resulting in famine.


	16. Australia

Dear diary,

Sometimes it gets lonely, a continent without any countries. I felt isolated. Some people called me...weird for having 'strange' creatures like a koala, kangaroo or even an emu. At least now I have little micro-nations that keep me company like Wy and Hutt River. I smile a lot so people won't have to worry about me, but actually... I'm just hiding a scared and crying person inside.

* * *

**A/N: **When I first saw Australia on Hetalia in nosebleed and passed out from loss of too much blood (just kidding..) Actually I just thought of writing about the 'Land Down Under' because (no explanation~) Review because you're AWESOME!

**Fact:** Australia is located in the Pacific Ocean (just know that and you'll ace your geography test; if you have one!)


	17. Sealand

Dear Diary,

I still have nightmares about that fire on my micro nation, so scary... I still have a burn mark on my arm somewhere, mostly I cover it up. In my dream the fire starts then I pass out, unable to breath as if I were dead, no heart beat either. I don't like talking about it, it makes me feel uncomfortable...Why doesn't anyone listen to me? Is it because I'm lesser than them? Or is it because... I'm useless and worthless?

* * *

**A/N: **Sealand is one of my favorite micro nations! Review because you're AWESOME!

**Info: **On June 23, 2006 Sealand had an electric failure resulting in a fire


	18. Spain

Dear diary,

I used to wealthy, by conquering many new lands in the Americas and one in the pacific, I used to be lust for gold that I didn't expect them to rebel against me, a strong nation. Truthfully, I cared about them, I never wanted to hurt them. Was I too overprotective? At least Romano is with me, for now... I still have the courage to smile...

-Spain

* * *

**A/N: **hi I'm done! (NOW REVIEW YOU AWESOME PEOPLE!)

**Info: **Spanish explorers traveled to the Americas mostly Mexico and South America/ an explorer named Magellan brought his crew through the Pacific ocean and ended up reaching the islands of the Philippines instead the Spice Islands; to spread their religion.


	19. Young England

Dear diary,

Wow, that frog was annoying, as usual! Some people are making fun of my voice! Saying 'hey little girl or 'that's a squeaky voice for a boy'. I grew out my hair! Beat that, frog! Then, he got jealous and cut it to look like my original hair! FROG! FROG! FROG! I wonder if we will remain enemies. When we- or I get older I hope we become friends.

-England

* * *

**A/N: **(no words except:) this was a request

**Info: **chibitalia~


	20. Romano

Dear diary,

Why do people think I'm too mean? Ugh! Why am I writing questions that will never be answered? My little brother gets all the attention, just sit somewhere and no one talks to me. The only reason I curse out to people is because I don't want them getting too close to me. If they do they would end up saying I get mean at times. I could only trust Spain and N. Italy. Probably, because they need to be nice me... I act like a brotherly figure when I'm only with Feli, but if I act nice people would take advantage of that and use it against me.

-Romano

* * *

Dear diary,

Some people say N. Italy should be the one that's older. They say he is much important because he invented many things. I have a small portion of Italy. I only have six regions in, of course, South Italy. Why can't they get it in their brains that I am older? Some people don't even know I exist!

-Romano

* * *

**A/N: **I thought of making 2 diary entries for him (1 personal ; 1 geography-wise[?])... now, REVIEW YOU AWESOME PEOPLE!

**Info/Fact:** the regions are _Abruzzo, Apulia, Basilicata, Calabria, Campania and Molise _


	21. Scotland

Dear diary,

I feel old! I mean- my little brother, England, is already considered old by America and Australia. When I ruffle England's hair and say 'hi little brother' people look at me like I'm crazy. France doesn't complain, because he's old too... Something odd happen, when I went to Scottish Highland. I was just sitting then something jumped out of the lake! It had a long neck and huge fins! When I reported it they said I needed to rest and drink lots of water, whatever it was it was defiantly real. I told England and because of that he believed in myths like fairies, dwarfs and many mythical creatures.

-Scotland

* * *

**A/N : **(no words said except:) this was a request... I BELIEVE IN NESSIE!

**Info :** the famous legend _the Loch Ness Monster _also know as _Nessie _was first seen about 1,500 years ago when it leaped out and ate a farmer [?]


	22. Netherlands

Dear diary,

I don't trust that guy, I forgot his name, Spain. A long time ago since I was younger Belgium had my back, like this one time I was working in the fields as usual then she was calling out my name to eat at her place. In return I always had her back, but that all changed. I think that little kid named Romano of South Italy is okay. The world revolves around money, that phrase changed my entire view of life. It was true, life did revolve around money, you could see people selling things. I actually bought fish from Poland and Lithuania then added some ingredients to sell at a higher price. Another time was in war, specifically against me and Spain I sold him weapons even though he was losing, odd, I know. I feel, how to I phrase this, dumb. I left to become independent, also leaving behind Belgium. She staying over at that Spaniards' house. She was friends with him! The most worst thing is that, she fought with him. She ended up fighting against ME! I hope she still stays as my little sister after that.

-Netherlands

* * *

**A/N : **...

**Info : **(hetalia manga & season 4 and 5) Belgium fought for independence (that's all I got...)


	23. Romania

Dear dairy,

It's odd, people get scared around me. One glance at me then they run the opposite direction. Hungary is trying to smack me, again. Why is she doing this? What if I smack her back? Would she like that? No, my same exact answer. Well, I can't since she's a woman, but if she were a guy I would smack him! The past is the past, we just have to live with it, right? She would probably come back tomorrow and smack me. I think I liked her better when she was a guy.

-Romania

* * *

**A/N : **just had to... Don't think I hate Hungary! this is just Romania's point of view!

**Info :** The Kingdom of Hungary regained a land locked country named Transylvania. After WW1 Transylvania became part of Romania. The northern side Transylvania went back to the country of Hungary in 1940, but was taken back by Romania during WW2.


	24. Lithuania

Dear diary,

I remember when I was younger. I was walking with my pet dog then he started to bark at someone. The boy had stitched and torn clothes, he carried around a scarf, but he was just standing there. The snow falling and it was really cold, well we started to talk then I offered to be his friend. Oddly, he declined saying that he wasn't strong enough and we could be friends when he becomes a strong nation. That was a long time ago, that strange boy was Russia he used to be so innocent, but now I see he's just lonely and in need of a friend.

-Lithuania

* * *

**A/N : **(no words other than) this was a request.

**Info **: (hetalia) Lithuania lived under the rule of Russia. (that's all I got...)


End file.
